Percy Jackson and the Dragons of Alagaesia part 1
by Dragonlord supreme
Summary: Percy and his friends are sucked into the world of Alagaesia where they meet Eragon and much much more. Takes place after Eldest. heroes of Olympus never happened. May be slight Percabeth and E&A in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note

Dragonlord supreme: Welcome to my first Fanfic!

*studio applause*

Dragonlord supreme: Today I'm here with Percy

Percy: …

Dragonlord supreme: Say hi!

Percy: Why?

Dragonlord supreme: Cause if you don't I'll torture you with the comfy chair! MWAHAHAHA!

Percy: Okay… hi

Dragonlord supreme: MWAHAHAHA! World domination is mine

Dragonlord supreme: I own Percy Jackson and Eragon

Percy: No you don't

Dragonlord supreme: I do to

Percy: No you don't. Admit it

Dragonlord supreme: Fine I don't own PJO or Eragon

Nico: See? You don't own them

Dragonlord supreme and Percy: GET OUT *kicks Nico out*

Dragonlord supreme: Anyway this is my first Fanfic so no flames

Snakes and Scales

Why me? Percy thought. I mean honestly, being chased by a giant two-headed snake around a high school is _not_ fun. If only Annabeth was here she would know what to do. Maybe poke its eyes out or - Percy was cut out of his thoughts by an enormous hissing sound - the snake had found him again! He spun around and uncapped Riptide and the snake slithered backwards giving Percy a perfect view of the snake.

It had no tail just a fanged head at both ends and a green body about 15 meters long. Suddenly the snake's two heads darted forwards, venom dripping from its mouths. Percy jabbed Riptide into the snake's left head and used it as a handhold to jump onto the snake's head, quickly retrieving Riptide from the snake's head. Leaping onto the right head he jammed Riptide into the snake's eye with so much force it would have vaporized any other monster but this one had two heads so he had to get both of them at once to kill it otherwise it would just regenerate its wounds. The snake leapt up trying to throw Percy off but Percy grabbed on to the snake's head only just managing to hold on. Suddenly the snake changed direction without warning. "I need help", Percy decided and had a perfect idea on how to get it.

The snake violently shook around, but this time instead of resisting it Percy went with it leaping nearly 10 meters in the air. With a quick roll Percy landed on top of a classroom, running across the roof before the snake could realize what had happened.

After about 5 minutes of constant running Percy was convinced he had lost the snake for long enough to call Annabeth. Quickly whipping out his phone he called her and waited for her to pick up the phone.

"Hi Percy! What are you calling for? It's two in the morning" Annabeth said as she picked up her phone

"I'm at Goode High School and I need help, Pronto! There's a giant two-headed snake after me" Percy yelled into his phone.

"OK I'll be there in a few minutes".

"Wait, no! Bring Thalia and Nico as well".

"Sure I'm on my way right now!" Annabeth said and hung up.

Now all Percy had to do was wait until his friends got to Goode.

~I'm a line break "Hi!"~

There they were! Percy could see Thalia jumping over the gate with the grace of a cat and landing with deceptive ease.

"Thalia, you're here at last!" He called out from the top of the science class.

"Percy, long time no see", she replied as Percy jumped down off the building.

"Where are the rest?" Percy asked as he noticed the absence of Nico and Annabeth.

"Oh, they're coming they just sent me ahead to scout out the area, I'll call them now".

Thalia made a strange screeching sound and suddenly Annabeth and Nico appeared from the shadows with their weapons drawn and armor on. Then Annabeth saw Percy and lowered her dagger and said "Thank the gods you're OK!"

"Oh I'm fine. I haven't-" Percy was cut off by a hissing sound that sounded like a hundred dying snakes. The snake was back! "Holy gods! That's an amphisbaena" Annabeth exclaimed. "We have to cut off both heads at once to kill it!"

"I know!" Percy shouted "That's why I called you".

"Percy! You go with Nico and take the left head; Thalia and I will take the right one", Annabeth ordered.

"Yes M'am", Nico saluted as he ran towards the snake.

Percy hit his wristwatch and it spiraled out into a Spartan style shield. He raised Riptide in the air and charged in after Nico. Nico sliced into the snake with his Stygian iron sword. Percy could see Thalia hammering the amphisbaena with arrows as Annabeth stabbed it in its weak points. They were like a well-oiled machine; every piece knew its place and together they were a whole.

But suddenly things started going wrong when some of the snake's venom landed on Thalia's bow and dissolved it. Then the snake flipped over and threw Nico, Percy and Annabeth back 20 meters and Percy could hear something crack in Annabeth's body. That was it!

Percy leapt back up to his feet and charged the snake, leaping over the venom that it was spitting at him. Stabbing Riptide into the snake's eye he used the hilt to hoist himself up to the snake's head. Suddenly the snake's other head flew towards him with Riptide still in the snake's first head. Percy swung his shield into the snake's head with such force that it broke the snake's spine, killing it instantly. The snake's body dissolved, leaving only a single scale shimmering in the street lights.

Percy walked over to pick up the scale. When he looked at it he didn't see a scale but an image of a dragon flying with someone on its back. Then the image dissolved and he saw a house-sized crystal shattering, an army of nearly 100,000 men charging at a smaller force. Then, all of a sudden the pictures stopped and Percy fainted.

~Hi it's Line Break again. I am so cool~

"Apollo, god of medicine at your service" Percy heard as he woke up. His eyes opened and he saw Apollo looking down at him.

"How long was I out? Is everyone OK? What is the scale?" Percy rambled.

"YOU LITTLE!" Annabeth screamed "Do you have any idea how worried I was? You were out for two days!" Then she calmed down a bit. "I'm happy you're alive, Seaweed brain".

"Me too" Percy said sarcastically.

"Brother! You are not dead", Tyson said as he ran into the room. "Here is a get well present", he said, handing Percy a USB stick. "It is a torch and it has 2024 gigabytes and a processing speed of 60 gigabytes per second".

"Uh... Thank you", Percy said.

"What happened to you? You just picked up the scale and passed out" Thalia asked as she and Nico entered the room.

"I'll show you" Percy said picking up the scale off his bedside table. "Just look into the scale"

Everyone crowded round and looked into the scale but instead of seeing images a huge white light pulled everyone present in the room, even Apollo, into the scale and the world went black.

Dragonlord supreme: If you liked it remember to review.

Percy: 1 review= update in 4-7 days

2 reviews = update in 3 days

3 reviews = update in 2 days

4 reviews = update tomorrow

Hit that button

v


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragonlord Supreme: Welcome back! We have a new chapter early today because I love fanfiction!**

*studio applause*

**Dragonlord Supreme: And please welcome... Nico**

**Nico: He doesn't own PJO or Inheritance**

**Dragonlord Supreme: Wow, that was fast!**

**Nico: Yeah, well I heard about you torturing Percy so...**

**Dragonlord Supreme: Anyway thank you very much to**

**percabethforevafan**

**Trinity Fenton-Phantom**

****Dragonlord Supreme: who were kind enough to review. Now on with the story!****

**Chapter 2**

Percy could hear his head buzzing with thoughts. What had happened? Why was it so dark? Was Annabeth OK? These thoughts flew through Percy's head as he lay on the cold, rocky floor.

It was another minute that Percy could find the energy to stand up and open his eyes. As he got up he realized that the gloom and darkness was not only because of the scale but because they were in a dark, cave-like place.

"Annabeth!" Percy called, the worry evident in his voice as the sounds echoed all around him.

"Annabeth…beth...eth…th"

When no reply came Percy sat down worried, tired and alone. As Percy pondered what to do next a voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"They're not dead, you know" said a voice which Percy recognized as Apollo "They're just… elsewhere"

"What do you mean "elsewhere"? That can't be true we were right next to them when _it _happened" Percy argued but it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather Apollo.

"Look Percy even I, the most awesome god ever, don't know how the fates work but I_ do_ know we were destined to arrive here" Apollo said "And we are also destined to re-join our friends, so don't give up let's go and look around"

"Oh, alright" Percy sighed getting up though in his heart he still wasn't sure that he would ever see Annabeth or Nico or Thalia or any of his other friends again. Percy un-capped his USB and instantly light shone through his surroundings making him feel braver and stronger.

"Good, some light at last" Apollo said contentedly

Percy could see that they were in a huge cave so big he couldn't see either end of it. Walking towards the end where the cave roof dipped downwards, hoping to find a safe place to rest and recover. As he walked with Apollo a thought struck him: "Can't you just get us out of here heal me?"

"Well I _could _get us out of here but that would be defying the fates and I cannot do that without us returning here in some way" Apollo replied thoughtfully "So you may as well just keep going and find a place to rest and heal. How about that way" he said lobbing a ball of fire towards a wall of the cave where it burned on the cliff giving out a warm light across most of the cave.

When Percy reached the wall of the cave he saw a strange pure white stone like an enormous pearl when he touched it he felt a strange tingling feeling go through his body but only for a millisecond before it went away. Percy dismissed it as nothing more than his imagination and went over to the cave wall where he found Apollo had hollowed out two rooms each with labels: Percy and Apollo, the awesome god of music, art and all things cool.

Percy went into his room and he saw that it was state of the art with a Jacuzzi, a huge four-poster bed, a 72 inch 3D TV and a monster proof door.

"Ah, you like it then! The door is a Hephaestus Firemaster500. It costs 30,000 drachmas plus 500 for instant shipping" Apollo said seemingly unaware of Percy's jaw, which seemed to be trying to break itself.

"Well now I'll leave you to sleep" he said as he left the room.

Percy flopped down and within seconds sleep overwhelmed him.

**~Hello I am Line break 1.4.0~**

As he slept Percy dreamt.

He could see an enormous purple lizard with huge bat-like wings, a dragon he realized. It flew in complex patterns, weaving in and out of the clouds around it. Suddenly another dragon, this one blazing orange flew into his sight. It too spun in complex patterns, diving and ducking in perfect harmony with the first. Then Percy spun around and he saw three more dragons; a blue a black and a white one, these too in perfect harmony. All of the dragons came to a halt in a form of a circle around Percy.

_It is time _the white one said-wait no, _thought_!

_Yes it is ready, Galerandir_ the blue dragon answered.

Then all of the dragons turned to Percy and opened their mouths and streams of inferno rolled towards him.

_It is done_ he heard and the dream faded.

He was in central park by Hyperion's tree and he was running… from a cookie? The cookie leapt on him and turned into Annabeth who said:

"Cover your left side seaweed brain, you are so predictable"

The dream faded and he saw a city.

The city seemed to have been carved into a mountain range with tunnels and viaducts. As he moved closer he saw steam-powered minecarts carrying dwarves across bridges and into the mountains. Percy walked into a mountain tunnel and heard voices.

"Get your Myrthian steel armor here! We'll beat any other prices!"

"A whole rack of lamb, only 20 gold coins!"

"Harga has the best mamountain meat in history! Only 40 gold pieces a rib!"

Percy arrived in an enormous cavern which, he realized was a market. Suddenly Percy was jerked upwards as though some rough angel had grabbed him and was flying away with him. As he reached the roof of the cave he saw two red eyes. A hissing sound assailed Percy and he jerked awake.

** QUIZ TIME: What is the god that medusa went out with**

Percy sat up and got dressed quickly. Percy uncapped Riptide and went down to the battle arena that Apollo had made. At the gate of the arena there was a dial which had label saying: difficulty control. Percy went over to the dial and turned it up past hard, past extreme and even impossible and laid it to rest on "Hercules" The gates opened and Percy walked in.

_Hissssssss…_

An 8-foot automaton strode into the arena with a greatsword as tall itself. It twirled the sword round and round. Suddenly it leapt forwards and brought its sword down with amazing speed. Percy rolled out of the way but found that it had just swung its sword round at him. Percy thrust his sword down onto the automaton's sword.

_Hissssssss…_

"Stop" Percy yelled and almost instantly the automaton froze "I heard that in my dream"

Percy walked out of the arena and back into the main cave.

_Hissssssss…_

Something small landed on Percy's head and grabbed on with something sharp, claws he realized. If it wasn't for his Achilles curse Percy was sure he would have had puncture marks all over his head as whatever it was, it was incredibly strong.

Leaping into action Percy uncapped Riptide and swung it at where its claws were. However the creature was very fast and leapt off Percy's head and landed on the ground behind him.

Spinning round, Percy saw it clearly for the first time. It was small, about 4 feet tall and was covered in emerald green scales. Its eyes were scarlet just like the ones in his dream.

"_The goblins will rise_" it said in a strange raspy voice.

Without warning the goblin grabbed a huge rock that must have been at least 2 feet long and with impossible ease it threw it at Percy's face where it shattered instantly, much to the surprise of the goblin.

The goblin hurled itself at Percy and grasped his face. Acting quickly the goblin started to claw at Percy's eyes. After a few seconds the goblin went limp and fell off Percy's face onto the ground.

_Hello, Perseus_

**Dragonlord Supreme: What did you think? Constructive **criticism** appreciated**

**Remeber to Review**

**l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>****l  
><strong>**V **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragonlord Supreme: Sorry about the wait!**

"Percy! Where are you" Annabeth cried out, the worry evident in her voice as she searched through the woods

"She's not here" Thalia said.

"No, he's got to be here!" Annabeth, even though she knew it wasn't true, she just couldn't accept the fact that Percy was gone. "He can't be gone!"

"Percy is not here! He is gone!" said Tyson, which pretty much summed up Annabeth's thoughts.

"Tyson is right Annabeth, we have to move on" Nico said. "I can't sense anyone's souls from back home. It's like… we're in another world!"

"Why did you not mention this earlier?" Annabeth shouted, shaking Nico so hard he looked like his brains were going to fall out.

"Uh… I didn't want to scare you out of your mind" Nico said nervously.

"Oh …" Annabeth let go of Nico and sat down to think.

Nico wisely moved away from Annabeth and said "I'm going to… uh… going to find food"

** Answer: Poseidon = 5 points! **

"Alert! Enemy sighted"

Annabeth leapt to her feet and drew her knife. When she saw only Nico she made a questioning look his way. In response Nico put a finger to his lips and signaled to Thalia to go round behind a huge fir tree. Then he pointed at a group of hills just out of the forest. At first Annabeth didn't see anything but then a glint of metal caught her eye and she nodded, realizing that these people were probably not friendly.

Within seconds Annabeth could see the enemy clearly, they were a group of 6 humans, about 5 feet tall. They were all dressed in dark blue robes and they had mysterious looking weapons on them.

"Where are they? Galbatorix told us that we had to eliminate Nadusa" a guttural voice asked, coming from one of the robed people.

"Shut your mouth Garo! Someone will hear us and then we'll have to go back to Galbatorix empty handed. And you know how he is! No, we are assassins and we will complete our job" another said reaching over and slapping the man Garo.

"Aye! That be right. We canne afford te give away our presence, ye ken?" another voice replied.

"Wait! I smell someone" said Garo turning and pointing right at Thalia who was still behind a tree "Over there!" he said, reaching into his robes and pulling out some small objects, eggs maybe?

The six assassins ran forwards silently ghosting towards Thalia

** Quiz: who is the person who told Eragon to go to the vault of souls? **

"_Enter, worthless slave!" the voice boomed out through the room, shaking a few rocks out of the ceiling._

_The goblin ran forth with haste, but still managed to avoid the gems that littered the floor of the room. Getting down on its knees the goblin bowed for about 20 seconds before getting up to face the shadowy throne, upon which a robed figure sat. _

"_Speak, slave!" the shadowy figure roared._

"_Well, we have reports of a mysterious energy pulse in Vroengaurd. We need permission for a mission to discover and eliminate the source to avoid any chance of it stopping us in our plans as it was recognized as being more powerful than the dragon rider Eragon" the goblin spoke quickly as if to avoid speaking for too long. _

"_Who gave us this information?"_

"_Uh… Ruxn" _

"_Send for Ruxn!"_

** Answer: Solebum**

"Charge!" Annabeth screamed, drawing her dagger and charging towards the cloaked figures.

Acting quickly to keep the advantage Annabeth grabbed one of the figures and stabbed it straight in the back of the head and blood spurted everywhere, covering Annabeth's hand. Nico took advantage of the moment of surprise to stick his sword in the ground and as the stygian iron tore apart the hard, rocky ground a group of skeletal warriors crawled out of the ground armed with a variety of weapons. Nico then collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

Leaping forth from behind the tree Thalia joined the fight, swinging her spear through a cloaked figure and killing it instantly.

The remaining assassins regrouped and avoiding a morning star swing one of them smashed the egg he had been carrying on the ground and instantly a huge amount of smoke poured everywhere blinding all but the skeletons, which grabbed two of the men and speared one and smashed the other's skull into dust.

Annabeth seized another and twisted his hand back she stabbed him right under the chin sending a fountain of blood pouring everywhere. She threw the body on the ground and seeing that the smoke was clearing she leapt towards the final assassin and wrestled him into the ground.

The assassin pulled out a sort of short knife and turned to stab Annabeth but a roar interrupted him

"NO!" Tyson charged into the fight.

He grabbed the assassin and threw him 50 meters straight into a tree and his body was speared on a branch.

"Well that was an impressive display!" said a being that appeared to have been hidden in the hills.

"Who are you?" Thalia asked, swinging herself round to face the strange arrival.

The speaker was a young man, maybe 16 or 17 with brown hair and eyes but his ears… they were pointed. He wore a sword on his belt and had a shield strapped on his back

"You're not a human! What are you?" Annabeth asked.

"And who are you? I know you're not human!" the stranger said, looking at Tyson "You only have one eye!"

"He looks like an elf from lord of the rings" Nico muttered.

"Yeah, he does except no one ever saw an elf that young" Thalia replied, sniggering.

"Ahem! I am talking to you." the stranger said, sounding annoyed.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

"Don't you know who I am?"

"Um… An elf with an attitude? A monster that can talk in more than one syllable? How should I know?" Nico said sarcastically.

"You don't!" the stranger said, sounding amazed "You know, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales?"

** More Quizzes next time! **

"_Ruxn!" the shadowy figure shouted, his voice echoing off the cave "You have discovered much of interest to me. I should reward you suitably for this information"_

_The shadowy figure raised a hand towards the goblin Ruxn._

"_Aaahhhhrghhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." The goblin's body seemed to implode and blood sprayed everywhere._

"_Or maybe not"_

**Weird evil figures, Eragon, Bloody deaths, dialog that took me ages to type... what more could you ask?**

**Well, Remember the magic word...**

**REVIEW**

**l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>V **


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragonlord supreme: ****Welcome back! **

**Dragonlord supreme: S****orry about the huge break, I almost forgot about the story but now I'm back!**

*applause*

**Percy: ...**

**Dragonlord supreme: Percy! Say it!**

**Percy: ...**

**Dragonlord supreme: I'll torture you if you don't!**

**Percy: ...**

**Dragonlord supreme: I'll torture Annabeth!**

**Percy: ...**

**Dragonlord supreme: I'll torture your mum!**

**Percy: ...**

**Dragonlord supreme: I didn't want to do this, but...**

**Percy: ...**

**Dragonlord supreme: I'll torture your Teddy fish! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Percy: NO! Anything but that!**

**Percy: He dosen't own PJO or The inheritance cycle, but that won't stop him from trying to**

**Dragonlord supreme: On with the story!**

"Shadeslayer? Is that actually your name or does it means you've killed a shade" Nico said sarcastically.

"Shut up Nico! Their traditions are different here" Annabeth said angrily.

Nico cowered as Annabeth told him off. She could be a very scary person sometimes.

"Who are you and where do you come from?" Eragon asked.

"We come from…" Nico began

"-New York" Annabeth said quickly.

"Where is this New York?" Eragon asked "And you still haven't told me who you are"

"Well New York is in the USA, but you won't know where that is since we are from another world and to answer your other question my name is Annabeth, this is Nico, Thalia is that girl over there and the big guy is Tyson; he's a Cyclops" Annabeth said.

"Well for now I'll give you the benefit of the doubt but we'll question you more back at camp" Eragon said.

"We?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

"Yes, we!" As Eragon said this a huge shadow appeared from overhead.

_Yes, we! _A voice sounded in Nico's head, shocking him.

Then, down from the sky, arrived a dragon. It was a sapphire blue color and looked incredibly dangerous.

"Quick! Let's get it!"Thalia shouted, tapping Aegis as she ran towards the dragon.

She leapt in the air and stabbed the monster with her spear, and at the same time discharged electricity through the spear, electrocuting the dragon. It fell to the ground as its very body was wracked with electricity. Thalia leapt in the air…

"_Letta!" _ Instantly Thalia stopped as if she had hit a wall.

"What the hell?" she said as she dropped to the ground, landing in a crouch.

She looked at Eragon suspiciously and said "Was that you?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I defend Saphira, she is my dragon!" Eragon said, although he did sound quite a lot more tired than before, so Nico wondered how much power he actually had.

"I am sorry for my friend's behavior, it's just that in our world dragons are evil monsters" Annabeth said politely.

"Evil?" Eragon sounded shocked "That can't be right! Maybe you mean corrupted?"

"Nope, they're definitely evil" Nico said firmly "So, just out of interest is that dragon tamed or something"

"Um… not really" Eragon said "she's more like a friend rather than a pet. You see, I am the last free dragon rider in all of Alagaesia and Saphira here is my dragon"

"Oh… I don't get it" Nico said sounding confused.

"I'll explain it back at camp. Come, I'll take you to the Varden's camp" he said walking over to Saphira.

"How can we know you're telling the truth?" Annabeth asked.

"Well… you can't, but going with me is your best option so you may as well come" he said logically.

"Oh alright then, we'll come" Annabeth said, walking over to where Eragon was. "Now, how do you ride a dragon?"

It wasn't their fighting skills that troubled Eragon, it was their minds. Whenever Eragon tried to read their minds all he could find was a jumble of fast moving thoughts and… something strange… something inhuman, like a higher power that blocked their minds from his. As for the big one he was clearly not normal as he had only one eye.

_What do you think of them, Saphira? _He asked his partner of mind-and-heart.

_They seem trustworthy enough, although as for what they are I haven't a clue. _She replied, _although they could be some escaped experiments from Uru-baen._

_No, I think they might be telling the truth about coming from another world. _Eragon thought.

_We should worry about them when we are back at camp, little one, so we can think about it with rested minds._

Nico couldn't remember falling asleep as they flew across the sky on the dragon's back, but he must've because the next thing he remembered was waking up inside a strange tent. He sat up and looked around. Beside him were two other beds and a large mattress that looked as though they had been slept in recently.

"The zombie awakens!" said a voice behind Nico.

He spun around and saw that it was Annabeth "Where are we?" he asked.

"In the Varden's camp" she said "don't you remember last night? Eragon brought us here on that dragon of his, Saphira"

Now that she said it, Nico realized it was a stupid question. Just as he was about to say something a child, about 10 years old ran into the tent.

"Lady Nadusa wants you in her tent as soon as possible" the child said.

"Could you show us where it is? You see, we're new to the camp and we don't know where it is" Annabeth asked him.

"Oh it's easy to find; just go left on the way out of your tent and keep going until you see a big tent in front of you", the child said, looking happy to have helped someone.

"Thanks!" Annabeth said as she ran out the front of the tent and called out, "Thalia, Tyson we have to go to meet the leader of the Varden."

"Enter!" a voice said commandingly.

The tent was quite large, with a curtained door. The guards stepped aside to let them pass. Annabeth walked forwards and pushed the curtains aside and entered the tent, with Thalia, Nico and Tyson following her closely.

Inside was Eragon, and sitting next to him was an African looking lady (A/N no offence to Africans), whom Annabeth assumed was Nadusa.

"Ah, you're here" she said "Now we can introduce ourselves. I am Nadusa, commander of the Varden and you already know Eragon here. So, how did you come to be here? Eragon has not yet told me the story, as he thought you would be better suited"

"Well, we believe we come from another world-" Annabeth was interrupted by Nadusa: "Believe?"

"Ah, you see we didn't choose to come here. We were brought here by a strange force, but an analysis of the different stars in the sky have lead me to believe that we were in fact transported to another world." Annabeth replied.

"Ah, I see now! Eragon said you defeated a group of assassins sent to kill me, is this true?" Nadusa asked.

"Oh, it was nothing", Annabeth said. "Always glad to stop a few evil assassins sent by a murderous king."

"You seem to be honest and well-meaning, but we must check your minds to make sure."

"What do you mean, check our minds?" Thalia asked suspiciously.

"Sorry, I forgot that you are unfamiliar with the concept of magic: that means that we will read your mind" Nadusa replied.

"Nadusa, it doesn't work. I tried to while we were flying here and all I got was a jumble of strange thoughts" Eragon said quickly, cutting off any reply Thalia was about to make.

Nadusa pulled Eragon over and had a whispered conversation with him. After a few minutes Nadusa pulled back, seemingly satisfied.

"Eragon has led me to believe that you can be trusted, but I still would like to know how you defeated Galbatorix's top assassins when you are only children."

"Eragon is a child too isn't he?" Annabeth replied.

"Ah, but that's different!" Nadusa said.

"How?"

"Well, for starters he's part elf!"

"Ok, but he's still a kid."

"He's the dragon rider!"

"Ah, maybe you're right. He isn't the same as normal people. But neither are we!"

"What do you mean 'neither are we' " Nadusa said looking at them carefully.

"Well, how about we show you? We'll spar anyone and give them a good fight no matter how skilled they are" Thalia said, her ADHD getting the better of her.

Nadusa appeared to ponder this for a moment and then nodded: "Ok."

**So, how was it?**

**Sorry if the dialogue was bad, I'm really bad at it. If you have any ideas for the story PM me**

**reveiw please**

**-dragonlord supreme**


End file.
